Urchin Heir to Mistmantle part one
by Janborra the Forced Rogue
Summary: A reimaging of the Mistmantle series started from Book Two. Full summary inside, please R&R, UrchinxGleaner, CrispinxCedar


AN: I finally got to writing this one XD. I really have wanted some inspiration for this one, and with the newest book coming out soon I decided to begin what will be the first of many Mistmantle Chronicles series.

So here's the down low, this is a retelling of the series starting from book two, everything from book one happened as it actually happened in the series, except for what happened to Gleaner after Aspen's death. Instead of losing her place in the tower, Gleaner was hired as a page for Arran on King Crispin's orders. Gleaner has become quite the friend to Urchin ever since and we will start this book's retelling with a meeting between the two, as well as a meeting between the future priest of Mistmantle, and a decision that will rock Mistmantle to it's core.

Also, this is UrchinXGleaner and in Urchin's point of view. Also a Council of Heroes prequel and an Ice Age: Trials series side story has some spoilers from both but I'm still writing it first.

Chapter One: What the Future Holds

I sat watching the sky for quite a while on the tallest rock I could find at the Spring Gate. I heard Fingal splashing in the water nearby but paid no attention. Time for a while started to speed around me it seemed as I lulled at beautiful sky. It was so like me to be daydreaming on a day in which I should be most busy, but it was such a beautiful day that I couldn't afford to waste it. A distressed Gleaner strode up to me looking like she'd just went for a morning swim as I started to actually move from my resting place.

"That little, I swear I'm gonna kill that otter one of these days," Gleaner started, and I couldn't help but chuckle. My small fit of laughter brought Gleaner's face to a grimace. She had quite a renowned temperament around Mistmantle and I was usually sparking quite a storm of anger from her from time to time, I was used to finding shelter in some light conversation by now though.

"Well, I guess Fingal just doesn't know what's coming his way then huh?" This comment should have gotten her even angrier (I was in one of those moods lately,) but she just couldn't seem to hold a grudge today and calmed down.

"I guess so, Padra wants us both to meet him in front of the royal chamber, seems we have to meet our captains because of an address from Crispin to his most trusted advisors."

" So why do you have to be there?"

"Don't know, just do, does it really matter, I'm Arran's page so I guess I have to be there cause she's there." I gave up trying to get under her skin and we made our way to the magnificent chamber meant to house the royal family of Mistmantle. I noticed her watching me intently as we progressed to the chamber, however I chose to ignore her.

"What's eating at you," she asked and I merely brushed off the question. When we were just out of the gathering chamber and making our way up the tower corridors, she grabbed me roughly and pushed me against the wall on my side.

I asked you a question Urchin, I want an answer."

"Maybe I don't want to answer you."

"You either answer me or Crispin, which is it."

"Fine," I said, if I'd known not talking to her was what got her angry I'd done that a month ago," I guess I'm just restless, I've been this way for a month now."

"So you go around looking for a fight and of all people you pick me, why?"

"Don't take this personal, but you do have quite the reputation for being a bitch." 

"Oh," she said, as she softened her grip on my shoulders enough for me to slip away. I could honestly say I wasn't expecting her to give up so easily, but she had and she now stood quite still with her head pointed to the ground. I couldn't help but feel like I'd insulted people.

"I'm sorry for calling you that," I said, hoping to make her feel a bit better. I could see tears creeping down her cheeks and I lifted her head to see her holding back the urge to bawl.

Did I hurt you a bit."

"No, I'm plenty used to it, I've gone around acting like one for so long though it seems as if people want me to do it on queue. I thought you of all people would see a bit deeper than that."

"I do," I said, not being used to the slippery slope I was on, it was actually quite exhilarating," I just got ahead of myself, I haven't done anything exciting in a while, and I guess. I'm just an adventurous soul, now could you please quit with the waterworks, you're wet enough after Fingal's little game." She seemed to calm down at this and went back to her previous target of Fingal. As we continued to make our way towards the royal chamber she raved about how immature Fingal was and I could only chuckle every now and then at her. She really wasn't as bad as everyone made her out to be.

We met our captain's outside the chamber and they were surprisingly already dressed, Padra was smiling as always. I couldn't help but notice that Arran seemed to be getting bigger, but I quickly put the thought out of my head, that wasn't the way you thought about a lady, especially your Captain's wife.

"You look like you finally took a liking to swimming Gleaner," Padra chuckled.

"No, all this," she started, motioning to her drenched façade," is all Fingal's doing."

"Do you want a different cloak dear," Arran asked," at least for now, you'll get sick in that. I know it's your favorite color, but you really shouldn't be wearing it like that, it's not practical."

"I would love to wear something different, but this one has…sentimental value to me."

"What do you mean by that," Arran said, looking a bit suspicious.

"Oh come off it Arran, let her wear it, she can dry it after Crispin's address," Padra said, then he turned to me and examined me carefully," well, not too formal but it's enough, Crispin's never been one for fancy things like that." I almost thought to ask what Padra meant when the door to the chamber opened and out came a slew of hedgehogs led by my good friend Needle who carried all sorts of items needed for fitting a robe.

We waited for them to finish their departure, and began to walk in, Needle took a look at me standing next to Gleaner and made a face, but I brushed it off. Needle couldn't be jealous of Gleaner could she?

We made our way into the chamber to see Crispin pulling a pin out of his leg. He still wore his captain's robes much of the time, his circlet, which he'd once given to his first wife, sat in a small glass box in the corner of the room, was it me or did he seem to be holding it for someone. He smiled as he saw us walking in the door and taking our places at the table usually meant for the circle animals as he motioned for us to do.

"I really don't understand what I need a new robe for, my old one's doing well enough," Crispin said as we took our places. He sat leisurely in the throne at the head of the table, this couldn't be what he wanted us here for, if he wanted a light conversation he could have just asked us outside of the walls. Apparently my confusion was Gleaner's as well, for as I turned to look at her she seemed as if a joke had went over her head.

You must all be wondering why you are all here, well, almost all of you," first, any questions you have to ask or anything you want to report.

I spoke first, meaning to get the first burning question out," why isn't Needle here sir, I would think she would be here as a Companion to the King as I am, and what about the other Circle members?"

"Ah, well Urchin, I've already told her what I wish to tell you all here. As for the Circle members, I had to get them to agree with me on the subject before I can move any further with it, anything you would like to know Gleaner?" At his remark Gleaner blushed a cute shade of pink that seemed to send some wave of happiness at me, I think I was just glad to see her a little flustered but it was so cute. I didn't understand at all what was going on with me.

"I, well, I don't have any questions. Well, actually, what is it you brought us here for, you seem to be going for some small talk, but yet you needed the Circle for something. What is it that you needed to do that for."

"I'm glad that you asked Gleaner, in all honesty I didn't know how to go about bringing the subject to light. You see, soon I will be the Crowned King of Mistmantle, and all kings deserve an heir to the throne, yet I have no wife with which to produce one. However, I've no need for that." Now I was confused, if he didn't have a wife, he couldn't have a child, but yet he didn't need one. So how was Crispin to have an heir, did he have a son from an affair, but that wouldn't look good, the king and his bastard son prince.

No, I don't have any young Crispin's running around that I can just pluck up and call the heir to Mistmantle, instead there is another way. There is an ancient right in the world, when a foundling is, well, found. The one who originally discovered him can name him or herself the parent of the child," as he said this everything finally came together into my head. I only knew of one person of whom he'd ever found, that little scrap upon the shore 16 years before that had been me, Urchin of the Riding Stars. My jaw dropped and I made no attempt to close it.

"That's right Urchin, I'm talking about you."

AN: Well, looks like Crispin's finally made a choice, is it the right one, and let's not forget that this is the rewrite of the second book in the series. There is still plenty of action, with the next chapter bringing the deceptively nice characters of Whitewings into the mix, as well as a certain two possums that bring word of a big change in the future.

Fun Facts: Well, this is probably one of the coolest fics I've written, and I took a lot from Twilight and Harry Potter, as well as the actual Mistmantle series to bring an edgy feel to the world. It's rated teen for some awesome fighting, cursing, deaths that are actually pretty powerful (one guy gets burnt to a crisp through lightning,) and some… romance, no there aren't any sex scenes here, but I get pretty damn close so I'm really teetering on the edge of an M rating here, but it's still not enough for that rating so, I hope you enjoy, please read and review.


End file.
